


Fainted

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fainting, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Prompt #50 - “You just fainted into my arms, it’s kind of hard to believe that you’re fine.”
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Original Character(s), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Diaz Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Fainted

Buck sighed looking over at Eddie for the millionth time. 

“I’m fine, Eddie.” 

**“You just fainted into my arms, it’s kind of hard to believe that you’re fine.”** Eddie practically yelled. 

“I swear I’m good.” 

“At least let me check you out Buck. You were just in the hospital two weeks ago. Because you coughed up blood, remember? Eddie inquired as if Buck had forgotten. 

“I know.” Buck groaned, “Fine. Check me out.” 

Eddie smiled guiding him to the back of the ambulance. Once Buck sat down he went over his vitals and everything seemed normal, but Eddie wasn’t convinced. 

“What have you eaten today?” Eddie asked. 

“Eddie...” Buck sighed, “I’m fine. I was just a little light headed. The smoke was probably too much.” 

“Maybe I should take you to the hospital.” 

“Stop! I’m fine. You don’t need to fuss over me!” Buck yelled walking away. 

Chimney raised a brow, “What’s his deal?” 

“He fainted and won’t take it seriously.”

“Oh, so the usual then?” Chimney stated firmly. 

“Yeah.” 

\--

The next day Buck showed up at Eddie’s door and Christopher threw himself into his arms. 

“Hey buddy!” Buck laughed giving him a kiss on the head. 

“Are you feeling better Buck? Dad said you’ve been better than you were at the party.” 

“I’m great, bud! Why don’t you color me a picture while I talk to your dad.” 

“Sure!” Chris stated practically running to his room. 

“Hey...” Eddie smiled sadly. 

“I went to the hospital with Maddie.” 

“Oh...”

“I’m fine Eddie. They took test and everything. I’m good. The doctor said it could have been dehydration and with the smoke I’m sure that wasn’t good.” 

“I see.” Eddie stated softly, “Sorry, I was just worried about you.” 

“I know, but you don’t have to be.”

“How can you say that? So, far since I’ve known you - you’ve had a bomb go off and entrap you under a fire truck.. coughed up blood...fainted...among a bunch of other dangerous situations.” Eddie groaned, “You should come with a warning!” 

Buck laughed, “Warning - dangerous sexy firemen ahead.” 

Eddie laughed rolling his eyes, “You are too much sometimes.” 

Buck grinned, “What? You don’t think I’m sexy.” 

Eddie could feel the trap. He knew that he could either say no his best friend wasn’t sexy which was a total lie or he could admit defeat. Either way he felt like he’d be in trouble. Buck waited patiently expecting an answer. Eddie laughed biting his lip, much like he did when he and Buck had their first confrontation. 

“No - you are.” Eddie whispered.

“Yeah?” Buck smiled.

“Buck...you know your sexy. Anyone with eyes would know you’re sexy.” 

“But...”

“But, what?” 

“Do you?” Buck moved closer, “Think I’m sexy, I mean...” 

Eddie felt a little light headed, but he accepted his friends challenge moving just a bit closer and connecting their lips. 

“Yeah...” Eddie sighed. 

Buck kissed him again and pulled him closer. Once they pulled back for air Buck smiled. 

“Thanks for worrying about me.” 

“I’m always worried, but I know you can handle yourself.” Eddie grinned, “Come on let’s join Chris and then we can watch a movie.” 


End file.
